


It's Not Sex, It's Love

by orphan_account



Series: 5SOS Dads [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Feels, daddy 5sos, its cute, theyre all dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke overhears his son talking about his first sexual experience and decides to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Sex, It's Love

Luke was on his was to his son, Jacob’s room to see if he had any dirty laundry he needed washed for school the next day. Stopping outside of the room, he could hear him talking to his friend, who was slightly older, Jaspar Irwin.  
“It’s not fair that I haven’t even got a handjob and you’ve already had sex,” Jaspar’s voice groaned.  
Luke furrowed his eyebrows. Sex? Jacob was 17. He didn’t need to be having sex. He was a kid! And Jaspar, not much order at 18. Neither of them needed to be doing anything but handholding!  
“Don’t worry too much about it. It wasn’t what you think it was. It wasn’t like a damn porno.”  
“Who even was it? Was it Jessica Lynch? I saw you sitting by her on the bus-“  
“Jesus, no. Fuck no. I don’t want to say. You know her too well,” Jacob puffed.  
Jaspar Irwin knew the girl too well? Who the hell was Jacob sleeping with?!  
Luke carefully leaned against the wall, listening in.  
“Oh my god, Jacob! You’re banging my mum?!” Jaspar joked.  
“Damn- I wish I was banging your mum. But no. I’m not banging anyone. I didn’t fuck anyone. I had intimate sex with someone you fucking know too well and I’m not telling you.”  
“Fine. Whatever. But I will find out. Don’t doubt me, Hemmo,” the sound of bed springs recoiling made Luke jerk up and he quickly made it look like he was coming out of the bathroom as Jaspar left Jacob’s room.  
“Bye, Jaspar. Tell your dad to give me a ring.”  
“My dad would give you a ring. Make you the next Irwin.”  
“Haha. Funny man. Go on, it’s nearly past your curfew and your mom will die.” Luke shoowed the Irwin boy off and walked back to his sons room, quietly knocking on the door. “Jacob, I need to talk to you.”  
Jacob froze at the seriousness in his fathers voice. Luke was never serious.  
“Uh, yeah sure.”  
Luke pushed the door open and walked in. “It may sound like I was invading your privacy and trying to get you on something, but I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Jaspar just now.”  
The young boy instantly paled, all the pinkness leaving his face. “Uh- um, sorry?” Jacob bit his lip and his hand reached up to mess with his ear rings.  
“I’m not mad- but I’m not exactly pleased. How long ago, did you um- you know?” Luke sat in the boys spinning office chair, and like a child, spun around in it a few times before stopping it to look at his son.  
“Um- a week and a half ago.”  
“You kept telling Jaspar you weren’t um, ‘fucking’, anyone. I know at your age, if I was going to have sex, WHICH I WASN’T, I would’ve wanted to go straight to- em, fucking.”  
“I don’t want to fuck her. I don’t want to hurt her,” Jacob played with his earring, biting his lip.  
“Who?”  
“I don’t want to tell you-“  
“Do I know her too well, too?”  
Jacob slowly nodded. That narrowed it down to 3 people. And Luke would rather it be none of them.  
It was either Sophia or Salem Clifford, his old bandmate Michael’s twin 17 year old girls, or Mickey Hood. (If Luke was honest, he would rather Jacob not getting so involved with the Clifford twins, because they were gossips. As much as he loved the kids, they spread rumors.)  
“Was it Mickey?”  
Jacob looked up, now a crimson red color from his forehead to his chest. Completely flushed out, he whispered, “please don’t tell her dad- he’ll kill me.”  
“Oh her dad already knows, kid.” Luke recalled the conversation he had with the girls father the night before.

Calum and Luke were sat drinking beers and watching some random sitcom on tv.  
“So, apparently. My little Mickey’s becoming a woman and I don’t like it.”  
“Well, join the club. Lydia just turned 21. She’s going to finish college soon,” Luke referred to his oldest child, an English major at the university.  
“They just- they grow up so fast. And it’s worse without Melanie here to help. The other night, Mickey dropped the, ‘I’m not a virgin’, bomb.”  
Luke’s jaw dropped. “Little Mickey? Michelle?” Calum nodded. “Oh my god.”  
“And when she told me with who, I almost fucking died. But- I can’t kill him. I love the kid too much to hurt him,” Calum said, swigging his beer.  
And Luke remembered thinking, ‘oh my god. Mickey and Jaspar are together.’

Jacob gaped at his dad. “How do you know?! Oh god, he’s going to murder me!”  
Luke shook his head. “He’s not a happy camper, though. How about this. Since you seem to care an awful lot about Michelle, why don’t you prove that to Calum and your mum and I both. Prove that its not for the sex. Then, it won’t be as disturbing. We don’t want our kids using each other.”  
“I wouldn’t use her, dad. I l-like her too much.”  
Luke sighed heavily and stood up, stretching his arms for a hug from his son. Jacob stood up and wrapped his arms around his dad, just as tall and lanky as he was.  
“As much as I hate to admit it, you’re growing up. Lydia grew up, and I guess you’re next,” Luke let go of Jacob and rubbed his shoulder. Jacob smiled shyly, moving his dirty blond hair from his face.  
He was so much like his dad. Tall, broad, blond, awkward but really a cuddly guy. And to no surprise, so talented on many instruments. And all this had so many girls worshipping the ground he walked on (and the rockstar dad had something to do with that too.) But he chose Mickey. One of his best friends, his dad’s best friend’s daughter. And that made Luke proud. He loved someone who loved him for as long as they can remember, and accepts him for the real him. The Jacob who liked to stay in on Friday nights instead of party, and watch old sitcoms like Big Bang Theory and How I Met Your Mother.  
And that made Luke proud, to know that his kid was smarter than to let someone break his heart because they “loved” him for all the wrong reasons.  
“Shower up, boy. I’m making you take Mickey on a real date tomorrow. Change out your dirty earrings too, those are terrifying!” Luke laughed at the earrings, meant to look like an arrow head.  
Jacob rolled his eyes, smirking at his dad, “ _oh come on,_ dad. Who had a lip ring?”

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more later.


End file.
